The increasing proliferation of mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, has resulted in users increasingly relying on such devices for recreational purposes, including for game playing. Accordingly, many electronic video games such as multi-player video games have overtaken traditional “physical” games, such as board games, in popularity. While electronic video games may provide many advantages over board games, such video games do not provide the same tangible, ‘real world’ gameplay experience, as reflected in certain board games through the use of figurines or gameplay pieces.
The present application addresses these and other considerations.